Mikhail Palchensky
Mikhail Diorek Palchensky (born 6th May, 1953) was the 11th President-Minister of the Teddy Bear Republic Empire. He served in the position for 12 years, from 29th April 2002 to the 29th April 2014. Palchensky was born in Iorek, Nordica in 1953, attending a local public school. Although he was proficient in most subjects, he was particularly interested in Government during his secondary school years, and thus decided to take political science for his tertiary education. He entered Toylando College of the University of Toyland, one of the most prestigious academic colleges for tertiary education in the state, and also later took an additional degree in law. He initially got a job as a reporter for the Evening Teddy, a free national evening newspaper and became deputy editor for the political page; but decided that being in politics was more exciting than writing about it. He became a Member of the Chamber of Representatives on a National Liberal ticket, a social liberal party that he identified with that initially had very few representatives in the legislature. However, Palchensky quickly rose through the ranks, with his ability as a quiet but firm negotiator who was able to work out a solution acceptable to all parties involved proving to be a trait admired by his political supporters and opponents alike, and he was able to gain a place on the Congressional Joint Committee for Foreign Affairs. His talents as a charismatic leader were further recognized by the National Liberal's presidential candidate in the 90s, Vawae, who appointed him to the post of Minister of Foreign Affairs when Palchensky won the election. Palchensky became President-Minister in his own right during the 2002 elections. Thus far, his term has been notable for numerous economic liberalizations, further social reforms in the form of LGBTQ rights, and the redevelopment of TBRE foreign policy being a critical part of the movement for regional integration. He stepped down in 2014 after the end of his third term and with the election of Kelly Tobruina as President-Minister, and retired from public life. Early Life and Education Palchensky. Early Political Career He has described his most embarrassing moment as being one of his rare anger tirades during a debate in his time as a Member of the Commons, shouting against hecklers, "I have the floor, and I am speaking!", a phrase that has since entered the national lexicon. He was the first TBRE President to have a social media presence, believing it to be an effective form of communication. He has appointed more non-bears to the cabinet than any other HM President. Political Positions Write the third section of your page here. Personal Life Palchensky has been married to Anne Palchensky since 1979, and they have had two grown up sons, Jean and Benjamin, one of whom has become a lawyer specializing in sapient rights and the other as a doctor working for the Ministry of Refugian Affairs and Development. Palchensky has described himself as irreligious, saying in a 1991 interview that although he "appreciates many of the peaceful core tenents of religion, it's not really something I identify with". Palchensky is fluent in English, German and French, and has described himself conversational in Russian and Tedofian. He also learnt some Chinese while President-Minister, but said he was "unfortunately abysmal". As a Toylandrei species of Teddy, he has light brown fur with some dark brown highlights, and brown eyes, weighing 102 kg and standing 2.32 m tall. He is a well known jogger, and was often seen to take a few laps around the Red House's grounds every morning with a minimal security presence. While still President-Minister, he starred in the movie "Operation: Endex", playing in his role in the apocalyptic film for a few scenes. Honors Write the fifth section of your page here. Category:TBRE Category:Politics of the TBRE Category:Teddies